Etapas
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Las primeras veces siempre son comunes en la vida, Dominique nos cuenta brevemente aquellas que más la marcaron.


_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.**_

_**Hola a todos y todas! Bien, vengo muy rápido a dejarles este drabble. El cual participa en el Reto de Apertura "¡Primera Vez!" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Les agradezco a ellas por invitarme y dejarme participar, aún cuando me anoté algo tarde. Gracias!**_

* * *

_**Etapas**_

Cuando le dijeron que tendría un nuevo hermanito algo dentro de sí misma exploto en alegría. Paso todos los meses del embarazo de su madre pegada al vientre, que en un primer momento era plano y gradualmente fue creciendo, sintiendo los latidos y cualquier otra actividad que el pequeño ser pudiera hacer aún antes de nacer.

Sentía que esa era su oportunidad de tener alguien a quien enseñarle todo lo que ella, a sus infantiles tres años, había aprendido. Quería cuidarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, cargarlo... Absolutamente todo.

Al momento en que pudo ver a su hermano; conocer sus finas y delicadas facciones -herencia de su madre- y sus bellos ojos azules como los de su padre, estaba rebosante de felicidad. Lo vio tan pequeño e indefenso que se sintió en la obligación de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza que el exterior pusiera en su camino.

Y así lo hizo desde el primer momento.

Louis no solo fue uno de los pocos hombres en el mundo con encantos veela, también fue el hermano menor más consentido del planeta. Tanto ella, Dominique, como Victoire se encargaron de eso.

Siempre fue su niñito y por eso ambas cubrieron todas y cada una de sus fechorías, ganándose castigos en el colegio y sacándole canas de colores a sus padres. Mientras que el menor continuaba disfrutando de las ventajas de tener una coartada las vienticuatro horas diarias, obteniendo así un permiso prácticamente gratis para llevar a cabo todas sus ocurrencias.

Ni a ti ni a tu hermana eso les importo nunca. Ustedes también se divertían siendo cómplices en todo momento; fortaleciendo segundo a segundo ese lazo entre hermanos, convirtiéndolo en uno que nadie en su familia había podido construir...

Pero las cosas cambiaron a medida que la adolescencia llegó a sus vidas; Louis y tú fueron testigos de cómo su hermana mayor, aquella que siempre había sido su protectora y guía, iba construyendo su vida en un camino lento y espinoso que estaba atestado de altercados y alegrías. De pronto Victoire comenzó a alejarse para darle paso a otras de sus grandes prioridades, sus amigos. Ella nunca dejó de cubrirlos, mucho menos de vigilar cuidadosamente los pasos de cada una de ustedes, pero ya no estaba allí para ir a comprarles dulces mientras ustedes no podían ir a Hogsmeade, ni para abrazarlos cuando la añoranza de estar en casa, cobijados por el calor hogareño que cada una de las paredes de "El Refugio" expedía, los sobrepasaba.

Ese tipo de cosas, poco a poco, iban acabando.

Y cuando Vic anunció su relación con Teddy Lupin -algo que todos sabían que pasaría- tú tomaste consciencia de que ese era el momento en el que serías la hermana mayor de tu pequeño Louis. Como aquella primera vez en que lo viste, ese instinto innato que llevas aún hoy por dentro, surgió a la luz.

Claro que no fue lo único que paso; también te diste cuenta, por primera vez, de que el tiempo y la vida no iban a detenerse... nada ni nadie los haría volver marcha atrás para recuperar esos momentos, y fue allí cuando entendiste que por eso era tan importante atesorar esos momentos en la memoria de alguna manera. Supiste que todos seguirían creciendo, y por ende las cosas seguirían cambiando. Y una sensación agridulce se apodero de ti.

Tu parte egoísta quería que los años fueran marcha atrás para poder volver a esa hermosa etapa de la infancia en donde nada tenía la suficiente importancia.

Sin embargo, no ibas a poder cumplir esa meta; por lo que lo más fácil era seguir adelante.

Años más tarde, cuando viera a Victoire enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco con incrustaciones de rubíes como adorno, Dominique tendría que aceptar que esa era una primer experiencia única. Ver la realización de su hermana en un primer plano era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Una de esas primeras veces que tan comunes son en la vida, solo que mucho más especial.

Otra de las cosas que la marcarían, y lo harían mucho más aún que el casamiento de quien siempre fuera su guía, era el nacimiento de su primer sobrino. Un hermoso niño, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, en una perfecta combinación entre sus padres. Y contrario a lo que todos pudieran pensar, el pequeño bebé que ahora ella misma cargaba en brazos no se apellidaba Lupin, no. De hecho era un Weasley.

Louis, su hermano menor, su niño consentido, se había convertido en padre. Y ella, increíblemente, era la primera en cargar al bebé. La misma sensación que tuvo a los tres años estaba envolviéndola; ella debía cuidarlo y protegerlo, así como había hecho con su hermano.

Y lo haría, porque como tía ese era su deber. El mismo que mantiene, y mantendrá siempre con sus compañeros de vida.

* * *

**_Si les gusta, o sino, los invito a decírmelo con un review._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Ceci._**


End file.
